


Our House

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [9]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Sibling Incest, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you come to our house, we will have some fun.</p><p>Crimson Peak vid to the Shel Silverstein song "Our House" as performed on the Muppet Show by Marisa Berenson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our House

[Our House [Crimson Peak fanvid]](https://vimeo.com/157877902) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the podcast Into It With Elle Collins for introducing me to this song.


End file.
